


Palabras Ausentes

by Mirita



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post-Chosen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: Los pensamientos de la Cazadora y el Vampiro en una noche solitaria.  (Post Chosen)





	

**Author's Note:**

> No toma en referencia nada de los posteriores Comics.

Observa la noche desde el techo de aquel edificio que ahora es su refugio, los ruidos de la ciudad que lo alberga, fumándose el último cigarrillo que queda en el paquete, ha sido una mala noche, de esas donde lo invade la nostalgia, donde no puede dejar de preguntarse “Donde esta ella?... con quien estará??”, quizás debería de ir a buscarla, no sería la primera vez que cruza el continente, pero si la viese no sabría que decir, una sonrisa cínica se dibuja en su pálido rostro, por que en realidad si lo sabe y no tiene dudas al respecto.  
  
Le diría que no solo la ama cuando es fuerte y decidida, cuando en ocasiones podía mantener una conversación con la bruja y el muchacho y aun así voltearse a estacar a cuanto vampiro interrumpiese su charla sin sentido sin que se le mueva un solo cabello o pierda la sonrisa, sino que también ama cuando arruga la nariz, poniendo gestos de niña, o se aburre al escuchar las explicaciones de Rupert, cuando sus pensamientos están lejos de su papel de cazadora y la luz de sus ojos verdes se intensifica anhelando la vida que nunca tendrá. Que ama su sarcasmo, cuando suelta frases tontas antes de estacar, como tuerce los labios y se esconde detrás de de la máscara de mujer pequeña e indefensa, su forma de malograr el idioma a su antojo.  
  
Y aunque ya le dijo muchas cosas q jamás imagino en aquella cama prestada pero que parecía tan suya, tan intima, aun puede sentir que podría llenarla de halagos, de motivos por los cuales haber perdido la cabeza por ella y describir con detalles, una a una la razón por la que el vampiro que mato a dos cazadoras se puso a sus pies hasta el limite de buscar un alma que lo haga digno de ella.  
  
Si hubiese tenido mas tiempo… si el final no hubiese estado tan cerca, la habría llenado de besos, y sonríe imaginando que ella lo llenaría de golpes después, si tan solo pudiese contemplarla una vez más, con la luz de la luna reflejando en su cabello y su constante sonrisa melancólica, si la viese sonreír, sabría que todo ha valido la pena. El sacrificio, el dolor, la soledad, sin tan solo tuviese la certeza de que es feliz estaría satisfecho, pero se conforma con terminar el cigarrillo y recordarla en silencio, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche que es su más fiel compañera, recodar el calor que le dio aquel cuerpo pequeño y fuerte de cazadora, sus manos, el deseo, recordar que ella pudo despertar al patético poeta que habita en él y pensar en todo lo que nunca le dijo y con una mueca de resignación sabe que si en una fría noche sin estrellas vuelve a encontrarla, aunque el mundo se vaya al maldito infierno le diría que aun la ama, a pesar de que tal vez sus ojos esmeralda logren matarlo de indiferencia y a pesar de que el mismo terminaría estacándose ante eso, le diría que su único motivo siempre ha sido ella, Buffy, la cazadora. Su Buffy. 

 

* * *

  
  
La vida en Roma es diferente, nunca le gustaron los idiomas en la escuela y ahora ha tenido que aprender si aun quiere comer, no siempre tendrá a Dawn para que haga las compras por ella. Rodeada de pequeñas cazadoras todo el día, resulta tan gratificante salir de noche, sola, escuchando solo el viento en sus oídos, camina sin rumbo y parece perdida, cuando levanta el rostro sonríe de frustración, tantos años logran dejar una fuerte costumbre, su paseo termina en un cementerio y quizás ella esta mal por que no siente terror, ni miedo, mas bien, esta en su elemento, se sienta en el césped y observa la noche, la mitad de su adolescencia transcurrió bajo el negro cielo de un cementerio así que no es difícil entender que la añoranza la lleven precisamente a uno. Extraña, ella lo sabe, aunque nunca lo admite, los amigos, las casas, el olor… su madre, la familia que la olvido, el centro comercial… y él, si, también lo extraña a él.  
  
Sabe que no lo llego a ver morir, pero tan solo los instantes que presenció bastan para haber dejado una honda herida en su maltratada y joven alma. Recuerda, que nunca lo había visto tan hermoso, tan pálido, tan rubio y tan joven como lo observo esos segundos bajo la luz del sol, imaginarse como lucia en su juventud londinense.  
  
Aun ahora en noches como esta se pierde en el recuerdo del intenso azul de sus ojos, que la mayoría de veces lucían más vivos que los de ella, y a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo y sabe que no hay marcha atrás, esta segura que él la siente desde algún lugar, y no deja de pensar que se lo encontrara en medio de un cementerio en una noche como esta y que si antes lo buscaba para sentirse viva, esta vez lo haría por que está viva y ahora q lo siente no tiene con quien compartirlo y duele. Todo lo que no dijo le quema por dentro, las miradas, sus lagrimas, las palabras que se atraparon en su garganta, saber que ese ser de oscuridad la ha conocido mejor que nadie y la acepto tal como es, cierra los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa, intentando mantener alerta sus sentidos, aun es la cazadora y nunca baja la guardia.  
  
Desearía tanto haberle podido decir que ella también lo amaba y que no sonase como el consuelo a un caído en la batalla, y recordar que él no le creyó fue sin dudas, la mejor venganza que el estupido vampiro pudo efectuar, por que ella vive con eso todos los días, por que si él no pudo creerle, tampoco le creyó que la noche compartida en un abrazo fue real y se siente tan vacía por que se da cuenta que nunca tuvo nada para darle.  
  
Quisiera decirle que tal vez nunca este lista, pero que lo habría estado mas pronto para él, que ya no le asusta la oscuridad ni sus demonios internos, que le asusta más el vacío que ha dejado, la seguridad de que nadie podrá verla como él la vio. Sonríe con tristeza y siente que la noche le pesa, por que en el fondo de su alma sabe que aunque lo tuviese frente en ese momento parado, mirándola dulcemente de lado, no le diría nada, que esa es ella, la que no dice, la que no siente, la cazadora que no da marcha atrás, y la estupida mujer a la que se le quema el Te Amo en la garganta incapaz de aceptar que el vampiro ganó y que ella lo amo y esas palabras le arderán dentro día a día y tal vez por siempre.


End file.
